Goodbye Cruel World
by pigs3ofthem
Summary: Today I woke up with some newfound confidence to ask out Kim. I knew she liked me and she knew I liked her. Before I could lose it, I ran over to Kim's. What happened there, well that was totally unexpected. But hey, at least it worked! PS this summary isn't really a summary of the story because that would spoil it so read it to find out what really happens!


**A/N: okay so this is my first story! This is a bit dark, don't judge me. But it's important you know that not all my stories will be like this! I love going into different genres and getting into the character minds, experiencing the story though them, trying to write a story that I can read myself to satisfy my reading cravings. Anyways hope you enjoy and thanks if you read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it or any of the songs in this story.**

_Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye all you people_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To make me change_

_My mind_

_Goodbye_.

I picked up the needle and placed it as precisely as possible to the beginning of the song.

_Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

_Goodb—_

I stopped the record player. I picked up the needle and placed it on the begging of the song again.

_Goodbye cruel world_

_I'm leaving you today_

Once again I picked up the needle as a tear slipped down my cheek.

_I'm leaving you today_

I picked up the needle for the last time. Another tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto the record. No need to worry, I listened to this whole record just minutes ago. That was the last album, the last song I'll listen to in my life on this world.

This world that wraps its wicked chains around my ankles and pulls me to the depths of the ocean, until I stop struggling to resist. Until I lose all hope and motivation to survive. Until I run out of air. Until I finally decide to breathe in the sea and fill my lungs with water so I don't have to keep enduring the pain just to survive through this misery. Goodbye cruel world, I'm leaving you today.

Or so I thought.

_Jack's POV:_

I saw her, sitting there on the floor. Her tangled mess of blonde hair. Her bloodshot eyes filled with tears. They met mine. I haven't seen her cry in months. But the most shocking part was the gun. The tip pressing into her temple, her hand shaking so violently she had to keep it pressed against her skin to keep it from moving.

And then I began to hear the music. I recognized the song, it was Goodbye Cruel World by Pink Floyd. She was committing suicide. I knew the lyrics, and I knew nothing I could say to make her change her mind. But you know me, I wasn't about to let her pull that trigger. I knew exactly what would keep her in this world.

I slowly approached her and she did not once break eye contact. I sat next to her, looked into her eyes, and kissed her.

Kim and I have always been just friends, or at least that's what we thought. We were both too scared to admit our feelings. Somehow that day I just got this confidence that maybe she had the same feelings for me. So I kissed her.

Her lips are so soft. Every time I kiss them it feels like kissing butter. I love to hold her in my arms and tell her she's the only reason I'm alive. It's true. If she had pulled that trigger, I would have picked up the gun and shot my brains out. "I couldn't possibly live without you," I tell her every time she cries and every time she doesn't. And that's what keeps her alive. That's what keeps us both alive. Our love is like an air tank a scuba diver would wear. But we're no scuba divers, were just more unlucky people getting dragged to the bottom of the ocean. At least this time, we have air, and we're keeping each other alive.

A/N: How did you like it? Leave a review if you have any ideas/suggestions/constructive criticism about the story or future stories I write! Thanks for reading. Goodbye cruel world. Hahaha see what I did there. lol thanks bye

ps for some reason it wouldn't let me make this authors note bold oh well


End file.
